


Trick Drabble #7

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Meetings, M/M, Troy's a bit down, bit brother Jake to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The month after a breakup"





	Trick Drabble #7

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> idk if you have either yet but i kinda of want 6 & 7 for trick as well so if you don't... pls. i love you.

“Troy, I swear if you spend the entire night moping around over Mike I will strangle you. It’s been a month. You’re going to have fun. Alicia has been dying to meet you and her brother’s a nice guy, real easy going. I think you’ll have a good time tonight.” Jake said as he pulled into the parking lot outside the restaurant.

Alicia had suggested dinner together at one of Troy’s favorite restaurants as a good ice breaker, since things were getting serious between her and Jake and she wanted to make their first meeting as comfortable for Troy as possible. Bringing her brother was a last minute addition as he just got back to town from working in Tijuana for three months and she wanted to see him as well.

“We were together for four years, Jake. I’ll mope if I damn well please.” Troy grumbled as he went to unbuckle himself and climb out of the truck. “Let’s just get this over with.” He honestly did want to meet Alicia, but the idea of having to sit and force small talk with not only her but her brother was making him annoyed.

Jake put a reassuring hand on Troy’s shoulder as they made their way into the restaurant. “Relax a little, that’s them over there.” he said before waving to the two siblings seated in a corner booth.

Troy didn’t really pay attention, waving politely before realizing Jake had just sat with Alicia, leaving him to sit with her brother, who he hadn’t actually seen yet.

Just when he was about to protest he looked over and blinked in surprise. Nick was looking up at him, brown eyes sparkling in the warm light from above as he gave Troy a genuine smile and held out his hand to shake. “Hey, you must be Troy. I’m Nick.” He said warmly.

Okay, so maybe Troy wouldn’t spend the night moping after all. Not with someone like Nick there that kept smiling at him like he’d never been happier to meet someone in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
